darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Talent: Expression
Expression is the art of getting your point across and inspiring with language and words no matter what the medium. With a high Expression score, your email is just as eloquent as your carefully planned oration, and whether the information is true or not, people sit up and take notice of your words. Expression covers the creation of speeches, poetry and other writing; it also governs the actual delivery of speeches (oratory), although for singing, music and the like, a character needs Performance. A character with high Expression is a joy to listen to; their writing is a joy to read. Expression is often combined with Charisma or Wits for powerful effect. *'Note': Expression is about language, be it verbal, body language, gestures, and so on. It is the eloquence and grace of transmitting meaning and wonder through language to another person in a way that is captivating and compelling. It is not, however, about putting on a show, as that would be in the realm of Performance. When a politician stands up to speak, he is putting on a performance of a kind, but not necessarily in a manner intended to entertain, but rather in a manner best suited to efficiently transmit information; in this particular situation, Expression would be best paired with Persuade, not Performance. *On Expression v. Performance: "Expression transmits information. This transmission can be done in a compelling and captivating way, designed to inspire or even persuade, but is entirely concerned with language. Performance is an act of representation which may use language, but is far more concerned with entertaining, displaying, and showmanship. An Actor with high Expression and low Performance may captivate with his voice but he does not become Romeo; he does not show the turmoil of a young man in love through face and action; he does not show. This same Actor may perhaps be better as the writer of a play, for he can illustrate with words the ephemeral nature of life, even if he could not display them to an audience in action. An Actor with high Performance and low Expression may show the weeping tears of a forlorn Juliet about to kill herself for love; her language may even be as beautiful as the Orator, but she did not craft those words. They are not hers. An Actor pretends and captivates; a performer displays and enthralls. A master of Expression speaks, and the masses listen - not because his voice is beautiful, or his performance showy, but because his words alone stir something inside of them, and compel them to weep." x Untalented: You tend to stutter or stall when it comes to verbal expression, and have a lot of blocks when it comes to written. You are not incapable of Expressing yourself, but you have no talent or knack for doing it well. • Novice: You've written imaginative poetry. •• Practiced: Fast-paced debates and word contests are not a problem. ••• Competent: You could make an easy living as a successful journalist or novelist. •••• Expert: Your writing could win international awards. ••••• Master: Peers everywhere praise the beauty and flow of your words, especially when you speak them aloud. * Possessed by: Storytellers, Writers, Poets, Politicians. * Specialties: Rhetoric, Journalism, Writing, Poetry, Debate, Fast-Talk, Inspiring Speeches, Political Doubletalk, Public Speaking.